The present application is in response to Request for Application Number: BX-14-015 (ORD Shared Equipment Program [ISI]). The purpose is to make available to the Michael E DeBakey VA Medical Center (MEDVAMC) a high resolution peripheral quantitative computed tomography (HR-pQCT), as shared equipment and expand multiple VA funded veteran-centric research projects. The HR-pQCT is a non-invasive, low-radiation method that provides an unprecedented ability to measure three-dimensional (3-D) human bone microarchitecture and volumetric bone mineral density (vBMD) in vivo. Coupled with computer-based finite element analyses (FEA) modeling, the HR-pQCT also provides a novel approach to noninvasively assess bone strength. The HR-pQCT will be the Xtreme CTII (Scanco USA, Inc, Southeastern, PA), the new generation HR-pQCT, designed to quantify the 3-D microarchitecture of bone and vBMD at even higher precision and speed than its predecessor, the Xtreme CT. The system is particularly suited to assess and monitor treatment (e.g. response to lifestyle and pharmacologic interventions) of metabolic bone diseases and other inflammatory conditions such as diabetes, obesity, and cancer. The research projects to be significantly benefited by the shared HR-pQCT equipment will include 4 Merit Review (101 CX000906: Testosterone Replacement to Augment Lifestyle Therapy in Obese Older Veterans; 101 CX000424: CYP19A1 Gene and Pharmacogenetics of Response to Testosterone Therapy; 101 CX000174: The Role of Ghrelin in Cancer Cachexia; 101CXS001112: Biomarker Guided Therapies in Stage A/B Heart Failure) and 1 Career Development (IK2 TX000734: Multidirectional Treadmill Walking in Parkinson Disease) VA-supported projects from 5 major 8/8th VA salaried users (Dennis T. Villareal, MD, Reina C. Villareal, MD, Jose Garcia, MD, PhD, Vijay Nambi, MD, Monthaporn Bryant PT, PhD) and 4 research projects from several minor users (e.g. DOD, foundation-supported projects). Thus, the spectrum of priority-health problems addressed by these VA-centric research projects are varied (obesity, metabolic bone disorders, hypogonadism, heart failure, cancer, traumatic brain injury, etc.), ensuring maximum and efficient utilization of shared equipment for the acceleration of research progress and improvement of veteran care. Multiple MEDVAMC investigators can immediately add novel outcomes such as bone microarchitecture and vBMD to ongoing VA funded research, which will significantly impact the advancement of health care of veterans. The HR-pQCT Core Facility will be directed by Dr. Dennis T. Villareal, a VA Physician-Scientist with leadership experience and research expertise that includes Bone metabolism and Clinical Densitometry. The HR-pQCT Core Facility will be integrated within the Imaging Core Facility of our internally-funded Center for Translational Research on Inflammatory Disease (CTRID) at MEDVAMC. The CTRID has recently recruited a full time laboratory manager who will have primary responsibility for assisting with the operation of the equipment, training of investigators on equipment use, managing of equipment access, and coordinating of collaborative research. A modest charge back fee for funded investigators will supplement the financial plan for long-term operation and management of the equipment. The CTRID will continue to host weekly research seminars to discuss research progress and plan research grant applications that capitalize on the novel applications of the HR-pQCT. The facility director and R&D committee fully endorse this application, including support for long-term preventive maintenance of the equipment. The broad, long-term objectives of the HR-pQCT shared equipment are to build the research capabilities of MEDVAMC, foster collaborative interdisciplinary research among MEDVAMC investigators, recruit new VA researchers to MEDVAMC, and create innovations that advance the health care for our veterans and the nation, consistent with VAMC's long term research goals.